1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to folding sheets of stationery or other papers. In particular, the present invention relates to a device for evenly folding sheets of paper to fit into envelopes.
2. Discussion of Background
Sheets of paper are available in many different sizes, including the familiar 8.5".times.11" (about 21.6.times.27.9 cm), 8.5".times.14" (about 21.6.times.35.6 cm), and A4 metric (21.times.30 cm; about 8.3".times.11.8") standard sizes. Envelopes are also available in different sizes. Some envelopes are dimensioned to accept standard size paper without folding; most envelopes, however, require folding the paper approximately into halves, thirds, or fourths for insertion therein. A commonly-used envelope is dimensioned to accept standard letter-size paper folded into thirds. By "folded into thirds" it is meant that the paper has two creases running parallel to the shorter side and dividing the sheet into three, roughly equal sections.
Paper is preferably folded so that the creases are sharp, parallel to the sides of the paper and spaced so that the folded paper just fits into the chosen envelope. Folding paper by hand does not always result in sufficient precision; the creases may not be parallel to the sides and one section of the folded paper may be too large, perhaps too large to fit into its envelope. Accordingly, envelopes for business use have a little margin to accommodate a slightly misfolded sheet.
Applicant is unaware of devices for folding sheets of stationery into evenly-spaced divisions for placement in envelopes.